


And then there were three...

by BugMyDust7891



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catelyn and Rheager are sucky, Cops, F/F, F/M, Gen, Journalism, M/M, Multi, Other, Overprotective, Politics, Stark kids are loyal, ladies need some loving, sibling discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugMyDust7891/pseuds/BugMyDust7891
Summary: Jon Snow's life changed when he discovered that he wasn't Ned's son, but he never expected everything that would happened when his Targaryen half-siblings learned that he existed.AU set in modern time





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own GoT.
> 
> Warning: Presence of characters who are out of character, grammatical mistakes and possible super slow update.

1\. Chapter

"Will you stop with brooding? Get over it! It's not your choice." His mother spoke with the fierceness he hadn't heard for a long time. They all knew that their marriage had had problems and somehow that was perfectly normal, but attacking his father on the family dinner wasn't so much.

"What are you talking about?" Grandpa was never shy for words, unfortunately, nor bossing his children into unhappiness. A grating voice was filled with the desire to destroy yet another dinner. His parents ignored him and continue to try to stare each other down.

"The boy doesn't want you. Leave him the hell alone."

Entire family turned to him like he was the boy they were talking about, but that made no sense. His relationship with his father was corrupted and barely existing; for a guy who enjoyed showing people just how much he cared he simply didn't care enough. In some things, Rheager was true and true Aerys' son.

"I know that you don't care...."

"....for a very good reason, but I would have accepted him" they started to yell at each other, screaming. His mother got up, throwing a napkin from her lap into her plate.

"Calm down, both of you!" Of course, the designated peacekeeper had to interfere. He loved Daenerys, but her everlasting desire to save everything and everyone was to the point silly and annoying.

"He's my son!" Rhaegar rose as well. And now everyone was surely watching him, but he knew this wasn't about him. Aegon could feel the tears in his eyes almost as well the growing urge to vomit. Entire country talked to this day, especially when they got bored and vicious, how his father run away with lady Lyanna of House Stark, 18-year old student only to return home after his mother ended up in a hospital, with Lyanna dying few months later in a horrible car crash.

"You are talking about Lyanna's son?" He pointed at his sister. He concluded silently as the sad realization reflected on Elia's face. "We have a brother." 

Surprisingly, nobody had anything to say and then they did.

"How do you know?"

"What does the boy talks about?"

"I have a brother."

"That bastard doesn't get anything mine, do you understand."

Aegon took a glass of wine and continued to drink until his glass was empty, and repeated. A brother, he had a brother. And in 10 minutes his bloody father showed more affection than he ever did towards him, and he wished that he was mad on unknown sibling, but he couldn't be but that didn't stop the bubbling rage towards the only person that lived to make him unhappy.

"Shut up!" If anything he could count on his sister....the way she looked at their father felt more than familiar. If he never forgave him for leaving and ignoring opting to ignore him as well, Rheanys took an opposite stand doing everything she could to provoke his pain. She was maybe a child, but she saw how their mother suffered. "You owe us an explanation!"

Looking older than he was, Rheager sat down and hide his face in his hands like was going to emotional torment, but even he looked at his family there would be no sympathy.

"I always knew that Ned, Lyanna's brother has a bastard son. But...I didn't care too much until Jon was shot and there was a shortage of blood, so Ned contacted me."

"Shot?!" Fear underlined his grandma's words. Her hands were shaking.

"Yes, he's a cop. He was undercover. If his life wasn't in danger, Ned wouldn't even contact me...but he did."

"Is he...?" Rheanys was about to jump from her skin. For a mere second Aegon couldn't breathe. They didn't know they had a brother, and now they didn't even want to lose him.

"When I arrived at the hospital at Winterfell..."

"That's why you took the company's plane to the North. The plane gas doesn't grow on the tree." If his father was an idiot, then his grandpa was definitely insane.

"Oh, will you shut up!" 

"...he has already crash down twice so they had to resuscitate him, but his doctors saved him. Somehow." Rheager removed hands from his face, and there were regret and sadness so unlike him. "I punched Ned, screamed why didn't he tell me, why my son had to grow up as a bastard only to learn that he told Jon years ago and that he didn't want me, he didn't want us."

"He didn't want you, you mean and everything that comes with you." It was like his father didn't even hear him.

"Then I threatened Stark with kidnapping charges..."

"Are you an idiot?" Rheanys and Daenerys screamed at Rheager who couldn't believe that they were screaming at him.

His explanation was short, and quite sufficient for him at least. "He took my baby."

"You bastard, that is it! You run away with a bloody child and got her pregnant and you wonder why her brother wouldn't tell you a damn thing. In the eyes of Stark and mine, as well, you killed her. I remember her or did you forget that? She was a silly girl in love with an older man, and don't think I don't know that you promised her the sun and the stars and the rest of the shit." Anger waiting to burst went all volcano on his father, and it was well deserved. "The boy picked those who stood by him, those who are his family and that aren’t you. And I have no doubt that Jon was the lucky one. Ned never ignored him and he has five of his trueborn children, you could barely keep up with the two you have. The only reason why you want Jon to love you because deep down you want to believe in that sick prophecy. I wish that you loved the boy because he's your son or even Lyanna's son but as usual you are selfish."

Elia, who unlike Rheager didn't sit down, has just left the room leaving only throbbing silence.

They were all looking at each other not knowing what really to say. Aegon wasn't too close to his aunt and uncle, because of a.) Dany was insane and b.) Viserys was definitely insane and he was three bad events in a row from killing them all. But he would expect something like this from them, not his mother and his entire soul was cheering for her.

"Undercover operation by Winterfell P.D. discovered corrupt cops involved in human trafficking, theft, and murder. The two-year sting operation was led by Jon Snow, a war hero who was badly wounded during the arrest of his former colleagues." Rhaeyns read with her calm voice an article from her cell phone. "He looks nothing like you, and it seems he's nothing like you."

Aegon almost felt stupid not doing the same, only to feel chills on his skin. Would he read an article like that just an hour ago and feel anything except anger towards the police? He took his sister's cell and found himself looking for the first time at his brother. Jon looked nothing like a tough cop article suggested. If they had grown up together, he would surely tease him for being so pretty. He could almost imagine their sister making both of them dress up like they are her little dolls. He could feel the regret of childhood that never happened.

"It was written by his sister. Sansa Stark."

"She's not his sister, Rhaenys is." If he thought that his eldest child might react positively, as usual, he was wrong.

"Maybe by blood I am, but he knows nothing about me or Egg all because of you."

"Rhaenys!"

"I do not feel sorry for you because lord Stark did what you never could. He loved his family."

She was her mother's daughter for she also got up and left. Aegon felt like a puppy following her, but somehow that was normal for them. She was the one who would do things, and he was her loyal follower. But he needed to learn more, he needed to meet their brother. Aegon was seen as the heir even if both Daenerys and Rhaenys were more capable than him, Viserys and Rhaeger together. 

They didn't say a word until they were in the garage.

Rhaenys then simply flipped. She started to hit tires on Vaserys' car, screaming with rage. He moved on the side and just waited for his sister to calm down.

"I hate him."

"I know."

"He fucking cheated on our mother with a girl who was barely an adult, and he dared to put a blame on a guy who took his nephew and raised him to be a fucking hero."

"Just because Rhager is a shit that is not on us."

"I know, but that's what he does. He shits and we pay." She sat on their uncle's car. "What if we are this fucked up just because he raised us? Look, Jon is so much better than us."

Aegon VI. was no saint, but nobody will talk that way about them even if it’s his sister. "How do you know that? Yes, he's a cop who risked his life and war hero but that's it. Maybe he is a dickhead, maybe he is a racist, and maybe he's a bloody saint....we don't know him and he doesn't know us."

"We should contact him."

"We should." Rhaenys pulled her car keys from her purse only to scratch Viserys' car. He only raised his eyebrows, there was simple fuck you when she would scratch their uncle usually a super expensive car. Sometimes that helped.

***********************************

"Absolutely not!" Catelyn screamed at him and there was one little element of fear that she might hit him even though she barely ever raised a voice at him.

"I am an adult, Catelyn!" Jon could say that until he died, still that wouldn't mean a damn thing to her. Robb, who was sitting on the couch with Arya, openly laughed at his face. After years of bad relationship because of uncle Ned's attempts to protect him, one simple fall from the tree discovered the truth and led to the guilt trip from Catelyn that would never stop.

"You got wounded and you need to recover, not run away to that seedy dirty hellhole."

"That's my apartment."

"Mom's right," Arya put her feet on her brother warning him with shy look acting like she didn't just cause a minor apocalypse, "You should definitely stay here, we all have heard the doctor saying you would die if Tormund didn't save your life."

Catelyn sat down, holding in her arms Jon's shirt almost silently crying. Rob awkwardly patted her on her hand without any idea what to say. For years she ignored and somewhat hated Jon seeing him only as a product of Ned's affair with some woman, but when Bran fall down during the Baratheon party the blood test proved that Jon couldn't be the son of Ned Stark and the truth came out bursting everything they knew. For the Stark kids nothing has changed. Jon was their brother, but everything changed for their parents.

Catelyn didn't know how to approach the boy she had done so much wrong, and Jon wanted to run to deal with pain, with truth and perhaps simply be more than he was. So he ran into army's welcoming embrace where he almost died, and then he become a cop only to almost die again. And his mother couldn't stop blaming herself, and deep down even if Jon was an adult so did Robb.

"This is your home. I know you might hate me but Winterfell is your home." Teenage Jon would kill to hear those words, but somehow it was too much for him. He couldn't deal with her guilt, just like he couldn't deal with father's...no, Ned's, he corrected himself soberly.

"Arya, Robb leave!" That was a voice tinted with military discipline used to be obeyed.

"But?!" Jon just looked at Arya and that was enough. Robb was slightly jealous that Jon could just look at Arya and get her to do it, while he could have begged, bribe and nothing would have happened. "Let's go, Arya."

"Oh, bit me!" Polite as ever.

"Arya! You need to act like a lady," Arya was always able to wake up Catelyn from her crying mess. Catelyn, as the daughter of a nobleman and as a part the highest part of society, was criminally obsessed with her daughters being a lady, and Arya who was a living breathing 21st-century girl didn't appreciate that. He waited for his siblings to leave the room. This was the talk that was coming for both of them.

He had to be direct: "I can't deal with your guilt. I have too much of mine."

"I hated you." Like he didn't know that, most of his life that was one of the things he knew with certainty like "sky is blue", "Robert Baratheon is an alcoholic", and "Catelyn hates him".

"That really wasn't a secret." She flinched. With her hands shaking, she took a sip of her coffee. "I knew that; everybody knew that you hated me. For Old Gods, Catelyn, you told me that when Bran fall."

When Bran ended up in a hospital, the Stark children gave blood and when Jon learned his blood type it was obvious that something was wrong. Jon almost have had tattooed on his soul everything Ned ever told him or said about his mother including that her blood type was A+, so how could he be O when Ned was AB+? He was young and filled with rage enough to attack directly Ned in front of their family and Baratheons.

_Flashback_

_"Who is my mother? Are you even my father?! For the blood test says it's impossible." He screamed at him, ignoring who they were looking at him. Robert Baratheon was looking uncomfortable and more than slightly drunk, while his wife enjoyed._

_"Jon, we'll talk later!"_

_But he simply couldn't give up._

_"Science says it is impossible for a man who is the AB+ blood type and a woman who is A+ to have a child..." he pointed at himself"...who is O. We will not talk later."_

_Maybe it was because of Bran, maybe is because he was simply tired of keeping secret or maybe because it was at the time, but Ned Stark finally told the truth._

_"You are my nephew. You're Lyanna's boy." Nobody said a word not even Catelyn who had barged in from the Bran's room to scream at him. Perhaps Ned would have said something more but Robert punched him screaming about bloody dragons and how could he betray him._

_Jon just left the hallway and moved out from the Winterfell that very day._

_End of flashback_

"I meant that." She had to acknowledge that, for it was the truth. If Ned told her the truth, she would raise the boy as her son probably loving him equally as her own sons, but she wasn't told and she could only remain to hate and ignore the boy. "You were a symbol of everything wrong with my marriage, a living, breathing symbol that my marriage won't work."

"But this living breathing symbol was a human being who lived knowing he was hated while witnessing a sight of a mother without knowing one, so do not expect to feel bad because I did..." She didn't expect that perhaps neither did him."...I blamed myself for being born, for making the honorable Ned Stark a liar, for being one of the Stark children when I really was stealing a name."

"I didn't know."

"The hell you didn't. You forced me so many times not to be present at dinners when somebody important came because there would be too many questions" Jon mimicked her words, "and now you feel guilty wanting a quick absolution of sins like I am a septon."

"I just wanted to avoid unnecessary scenes."

"What scene? Everybody knew and perhaps maybe if Cersei was there she would have had a comment, but that was it."

Catelyn looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time: "I am sorry, truly."

"No, you are not. You're sorry that the child that had to put up with your hate and ignorance turned out to be your husband's nephew and not his son for we would not have this conversation if you still were thinking that I was his bastard son."

She didn't say a word. Perhaps Jon was the one who knew her the best, how could he not know the woman who was kind to all but him and whose love and approval he always wanted. His army therapist told him that he had to tell her everything he felt just so that he could move on, but he knew that he could scream every day that still wouldn't heal him from his issues.

He loved Winterfell, from the trees that suffered through another generation of Stark children, to the stones that witness every tear and every laugh. As a Stark, he was beloved among the people who worked for his family longer than he was alive, but they were not as kind or sweet as they were towards his siblings. Some called him a Snow, the last name given to the bastards of the northern lords of old not expecting that one day he would take that name and make it his. He had his siblings, and a father in a man who raised him, what more could he have?

“That's why I will never be able to forgive. It's that simple."

He took a deep breath, grab his leather jacket from the chair and slowly limped away. When he opened the door, there stood his siblings looking almost uncomfortable. They have heard everything, and yet nothing ever changed between them.


	2. Chapter II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply can't thank enough for lovely words. Thank you for every comment and kudos. <3 
> 
> I don’t own GoT.
> 
> Warning: Presence of modern version characters, grammatical mistakes and possible super slow update.

II. Chapter

 

When the famous Westeros teen magazine published her picture and wrote how she was up coming IT girl when she was barely 18 and in college, she bought more than 20 copies, hide most of them under her bed and act like that wasn't the coolest thing ever.

However, her joy wasn't shared by her family. Her father called their lawyers to check out can he sue them; her brothers didn't even bother to hide how unimportant and silly that was, no matter how many articles she send them, while Arya looking mad as hell informed her that she was stupid and that she doesn't want to be seen with her.

The only person who showed positive emotions was her mom. Catelyn also bought more than one copy, while eating lemoncake and drinking tea in the most exclusive tearoom in Westeros gloating because they could Sansa saw two people who would change her life.

First, they were approached by her mother's childhood friend Petyr Baelish who congratulate her on the article and then suggest that she does a campaign for him, which was automatically refused by her mother. Then she spit fire and cry when they came home believing it would be perfect for her, but what nobody told her was that Baelish was notorious criminal. She realized that when she witness him ordering the murder of her father, and during the trial more of his crimes came to light including the murder of her grandfather and uncle. Faced with the destruction of her silly dreams was easier for she had her.

That moment when her mother was fighting with him as politely as she could in public, she caught a stare and fall in love with the most prettiest girl in the world. It would take a brawl Jon and Robb have had with Ironborns over football to find out that was Yara Greyjoy. For a while Sansa couldn't understand what she felt, for her Yara was her special friend, dear in a way Jeyne and Margaery could never be.

And then Bran fall, Jon moved out, her parent's marriage was in shambels and she just kissed her and she was happy in a way she never was. But she was a coward, so she denied her feelings and started dating Joffrey Baratheon, a mistake that would never happened if she was just honest.

Sansa could still feel the anger in Yara's eyes, and heaviness in her stomach so she flipped again unable to resist her emotions at the annual Winterfell ball and kissed her only to be discovered by Joffrey and their parents. She would survive Joffrey's homophobic rant, but when her mother said that her daughter couldn't be gay and that she won't accept that for the first time she was destroyed. Sansa ran as fast as she could until she was so sick that she puked. No money, no phone and all alone, so she went to the only person she could remember that would welcome her with open arms and without questions.

_Flashback_

_The house was beautiful, but unlike other houses in the neighborhood it wasn't that big nor so old. Her 8-inch heels, now dirty and unstable, after walking Gods-know-how-long, begged to be taken off, but dirt on the ground was making her sick from idea to walk barefoot. She was not Arya._

_Uncle Petyr told her that come whenever she wanted, and right now she needed his gentle guiding. The lights on the house was off, so she felt disappointment spreading through her only to remember that he told her once that she should always check the back door. With now renewed confidence she started to walk as fast as she could, which meant that due to a pain in her feet she was very slow. The property of uncle Petyr was beautiful, perhaps not as old as Winterfell castle whose very foundation has been several thousand years old just like the Stark family and there was no house nor a family that could compete with that, she thought proudly.  But unlike Winterfell that isn't rich with flowery decorations, the uncle's property was a gardening master's piece. The grass seemed soft,  so much that she decided to indulge her inner Arya, so when she barely came to the green patch on the side of the newly renovated house she practically jumped out of her shoes and exhaled out of pure pleasure. Her toes felt slightly better with each movement of the grass, and her step became lighter. And the mood improved when she saw the light in one of the rooms on the ground floor._

_"I want him dead. I do not care how do you do it, as long as he is dead." Uncle Petyr's voice was harsh and words filled with anguish and anger._

_Male voice answered him: "I always fulfill my contract, Littlefinger." There was amusement in his voice like it was nothing, and not a murder. "Do not worry, Ned Stark and his brats will die."_

_"Not Cat and eldest daughter, you do not touch them."_

_"This will not be easy. It would be easier if everybody died or just Stark, or at least if they don't die at the same time from different causes, of course," unknown voice suggested. She wanted to scream so she just put hand on her mouth to stop herself from leaving any sound. "Then it sounds more like a bad luck, than a premeditated murder."_

_"I do not care that much about the children, but Stark must die. He's messing my plans."_

_The other man just started to laugh._

_"He's messing your plans ever since he started fucking your beloved Catelyn and putting babies in her." He barked._

_She had to get away and warn her family. Tears blurred her sight, and she was chocking on a scream that never came but she was quiet like never before._

_End of flashback_

That changed her life. Instead of going home, she went to the only person she could perhaps out of fear that nobody would believe her or perhaps out of pure selfishness. Jon opened the door and let her in. Not once he didn't stop her words, without any word he handed his clothes and prepared her food and warm cocoa just like she liked.

He introduced her to his friend, who after she left the army to become a journalist at Westeros Daily and after they ensured that the Starks were protected, they gathered enough evidence to destroy Baelish. After seeing Brienne being simply astonishing in her job, relentless and just Sansa couldn't help but to fall in love with journalism. Today, she was a journalist writing her own exposes and she was openly in love with her girlfriend, never forgetting the consequences of that night.

"Are they fighting or planning a battle?" Her colleague, Ed, crime reporter asked her, while looking at transparent office of Westeros Daily editor Brianne Tarth arguing with city's DA Jaime Lannister after Brianna's beautiful editorial on DA's illegal overreach on Bolton case.

"Fighting. There would be less screaming if they were planning a battle." She touch her wrist like she was remembering the pain from last year's paintball match between the DA office and Westeros Daily.

"We are not allowing them to be on the same team again," IT journalist Gendry warned them while shivering from fear. He was making medieval weapon  in his free time, enjoying the physical element almost equally as the intellectual part of creating a weapon. However, Lannister and their boss enjoyed military strategies, which made sense since they were both ex-army, but he truly feared for his life even when he was on their team. They always aimed to maim their opponents. "Never again. I still have nightmares."

Half of the office laughed at him remembering how that went and why paintball was a banned activity between two offices. One of many.

"No worry for that, they might kill each other over that editorial."

Gendry shrugged with his shoulders,"I doubt it. Everybody knows that Melisandre went insane on that case."

"Well, Ramsey Bolton frayed his brother and took over Bolton's criminal empire," Sansa explained. If somebody asked her, the cell key of that bastard would be rusting on the bottom of the sea. Her skin still bared scars from that investigation.

"Stark", somebody yelled her name.

"What!", She didn't even turn.

"Targaryens are here to see you." Only thing you could hear was breathing and music on somebody's computer. Targaryens were dirty rich, well connected and insane. And this was the first time they graced the Westeros Daily with their presence, as the curiosity was shining on her colleagues faces she kind of had a clue why they were here and she was kind of looking for sending them back to Dragonstone.

"Usually you don't bring them to the conference room before the approval from upstairs," she reprimanded Loras, an up-and-coming model who pretended to work for Brianne as an assistant before the lights of fame shine over him. "No matter how famous they are."

"He's not gay," he was disappointed, but that didn't stop him from staring Aegon's thin frame. "I always thought he was."

„It's the hair,“ she winked and entered the conference hall.

"I'm Sansa Stark, I have heard you were searching me." Rhaenys had a strong handshake, while her brother looked ready to jump from his skin. "Please sit, do you want a coffee or tea?"

"Cut to the chase, we all know why are we here."

She widen her eyes and kept expression of surprise on her face like she had no clue.

"Actually, I don't but please do inform me. As far as I am aware, neither of my stories have any connection with Targeryen family but do tell." Her innocent-like smile was enough for Aegon to think that she doesn't know, and for his sister a confirmation that she does know.

"Well, we were told..."

"You know that Jon is our brother."

"Your father was just a sperm donor. He's really my brother, and a son to my father." Aegon was about to go all Targaryen on her ass with screaming, only to feel his sister's hand on his. The reporter didn't miss that.

"We understand the need to protect your family and..."she took the big breath,"...your brother, but you need to understand us. He is our brother, as well."

Sansa could understand that, just like she could see the sense in Baelish's crimes however she didn't have to like it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just a chance."

* * *

"He makes me sick."

"He is Cersei' son, father." Tyrion raised a glass like he was giving a toast. "It's expected."

"He's a Lannister."

"Not according to his certificate, although if he wanted to change his last name to Lannister" he couldn't help himself but to play with food, knowing how much that annoyed Tywin, "his father would be very happy, and Stannis as well might I add."

"Stop talking nonsense." The Castley Rock CEO looked him from above. "You're drunk."

"It's a process."

"I still haven't received your offer for the Frey's medical clinics."

He drank his wine to the bottom, smiled like it was Celebration of first sun. "And you won't."

Tywin just raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's crap. We'll be sued the very second we buy it and I do not look good accused for murder and malpractice."

"Don't worry your whores will still like Lannister money."

"At least I pleased them like no other." Tryion looked quite pleased with himself, well as much he could be on a family celebration in his father's company. This was a proof like no other that he loved his niece.

"I hear not as much as Podrick did." Bronn, Lannisters go-to-guy for everything messy butted in with any lack of respect. Both father and the son roll their eyes showing more similarities that they rather admitted.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing how publicly you do it."

"Well, father, they are online. It doesn't get more public than that."

Tywin got up holding his glass, rather choosing to join his drunkard of son-in-law then spend any more time with his own son.

"I want those clinics. Find me a way. You have a week."

* * *

The pain in his leg was throbbing, like it will fall apart. He could barely breathe, feeling the burning on his chest from the wounds that seemed would never heal. He clenched his hands, suppressing the desire to drink anything for the pain.

It's easy, they said, to return to normal life but it wasn't. People that used to smile at him, now turned their heads seeing him a traitor, a craven. Of course, his superiors were delighted not thinking that it wasn't a rotten apple but a batch they got rid of and he still couldn't say that they caught everyone. Being undercover was a lonely job, and matter how much time he was surrounded almost chocked with his siblings he still yearned for some peace.

Mormont was right when he told him two years ago that this will change him in a way he'll feel it everyday. In the army he had rules, orders and a goal, no matter how difficult it was no matter how much he wanted to cry when he lived and others didn't, some in front of him, and yet he felt more changed after the operation "The wall" than anything before. Mormont poured him a whiskey, ordering him to drink it, then poured more and forced him to talk about his issues, about Catelyn and Ned and about her. It was too soon, it burned him in a way nothing ever did and yet somehow when he wept and screamed at his captain he felt better, for a while. Not even alcohol and forced psychotherapy would help him, only the time would.

He still looked at the bottle, trying not to think about the pain or what was real and what was his mind doing to him as a punishment. They called it survivor's guilt. His superiors urged him to use his medical leave to the extent, even to use his vacation day and just return to work like a shiny new toy they can break again.

_Flashback_

_"So you're Ned's boy?" She looked at him over the thick glasses, ignoring every positive thought she had about the Starks and focusing on the file in front of her._

_"I'm his nephew, but he raised me as his son." Mormont was there, just like Glover and several other high position police officers, but they barely said hello and just waited for Jyana Reed to brief him._

_"We have a job for you. More dangerous than anything you have ever done, and boy..." she looked him in the eyes looking tired, "...it will eat your soul. Glover!"_

_"Snow, your mission will be two-level undercover job. First, with an organization called Wildlings, I presume you heard of it?"_

_"Of course, they are ecological separatist radical group with ties with various crime families in the North. They are specific to the North, and often they live nomadic, primarily in the area behind the Wall. Characterized by small numbers and mistrust towards institutions, despite their official lack of official leader their unofficial leader and spokesperson is Mance Ryder."_

_"You will be transferred to Alliser Thorne's unit, and that's the other part of your assignment."_

_Now he was confused. How could he be undercover at two places at the same time? Thorne's unit was rumored as a problematic but with amazing results, especially to stop the Wildlings._

_Glover smiled, and the goose bumps were starting to spread all over Jon's body._

_"I think you should read the brief."_

_Captain Mormont interfered: "He'll read it, he's not an idiot, but you need to still explain him." He raised his hand to stop Glover and continued, "We'll use the fact that you are a Stark to approach the Wildlings, they met at Mance Ryder's pub on the Winterfell border and you will be approached by one of our CI. This is a long term operation. They will know you are a cop and they will want to use you. You will allow that. Because of your contact with Wildlings members of Thorne's unit will think you are corruptible or at least sustainable to that, and they will use that."_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"We know the plan is crazy, but there is certain logic." Jjana tried to explain. "You will at all times be known as a cop, which in a way helps with your cover. With Wildlings, you will get help from our CI to ease the transition and to help meet you with the key people of their movement. Mance will sell his soul to get you because you are a Stark. Wildlings know more than anyone your family's history."_

_"Starks are known in the North," he added somewhat embarrassed, even today people of the North were seeing Starks as their local royalty. That perception was helped with Stark foundation, his father's position as a CEO of Winterfell, North's largest company and recently with Robb being elected as a junior councilman._

_"Known?" Unknown red haired man laughed so loud that Jon was struck by the joyful sound. "Little pricks were freezing their peckers as the Kings in the North, lord Stark."_

_He rejected that claim vigorously. "I am not a lord."_

_The man raised his bushy eyebrows like he doesn't trust him._

_"Good, little lord, Mance will like that." He turned to Reed, "He'll be good. They will never trust him."_

_"How is that good?" He had to know._

_"What do you know about your family's history?" Blank stare was answer itself. "Wildlings kneeled only one time, crow, and that was for a Stark and Starks protected the free folk for centuries that came. Even now they are doing it. Your brother voted against last month against research of their soil for possible oil exploitation demanding the protection of that area, your sister Arya was among protesters, Ned invests in our schools and hospitals and more than once he gave us public support...Free folk do not forget its kin."_

_End of flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to end the chapter on a happy note but it felt good to end it with a flashback. And for those who are confused with Jon's assignment, well that was the goal. I'm not a cop and feels perfectly ok to create story which would never happened in real life. Jon's "What's wrong with you, people" is coming in the next chapter. :p 
> 
> English is still not my native language so expect mistakes and expect that when I realize that I have them that I will correct them. I do enjoy this process of attempting and failing to improve my English, it's somewhat humbling. 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will come, since I will now focus more on my other story but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second GOT fic, and since I am horrible person (sometimes, not always) I have decided to start this story even if the first one isn't finished. 
> 
> It's quite obvious that English is my second language, but I will try to improve myself and correct mistakes. 
> 
> Reminder: This is a fanfiction and I’m not earning money, just having little bit of fun. If you don’t like it, that’s perfectly normal. And if you do, thank you. Either way, that you for your time and have a lovely day! 


End file.
